


the soap fic

by zzombieyum



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzombieyum/pseuds/zzombieyum
Summary: eat that soap!





	the soap fic

**Author's Note:**

> i was kinda manic when i wrote this

"You know what I wanna know?" - frank  
"What?" - gerard  
"Where you go to school" - frank  
"Creep!" - gerard  
"I'm not a creep!" - frank  
"Yeah? Then why do you want to know my school?" - gerard   
"I wanna know what time it starts" - frank  
"Really?" - gerard  
"Yes!" - frank  
"Oh ok" - gerard  
"When's your birthday?" - frank  
"Why do you wanna know my birthday?" - gerard  
"I just wanna check something" - frank  
"Last time I let you 'check something' you stuck your foot in my ass and said you were checking my prostate!" - gerard  
"Haha yeah... You have a tight ass" - frank  
"You have a big foot!" - gerard  
"That too..." - frank  
">:(" - gerard  
"No, but seriously, when's your birthday?" - frank  
"... No foot in the ass?" - gerard  
"I promise. We're not even in the same continent" - frank  
"True... Fine. April 9th" - gerard  
"You're a Aries!" - frank  
"Oh great, now we're doing zodiac?" - gerard  
"You're practical and sensual! You like beauty and finances..." - frank  
"That sounds right :)" - gerard  
"You're also patient and dependable. Your skills can be a bit off but useful all the same.." - frank  
":D" - gerard  
"You might find that you are particularly attracted to clean" - frank  
"Yes I'd say so" - gerard  
"Especially soap" - frank  
"That would make scenes" - gerard  
"You enjoy carving soap" - frank  
"Uh... You sure you got that part right?" - gerard  
"Your favorite shape for soap is food shaped" - frank  
"Ok...?" - gerard  
"Very realistic food shaped soap. You've been practicing your whole life." - frank  
"No I haven't..." - gerard  
"And you enjoy putting a platter if soap-food in front of people, watching the suds spill from their mouths" - frank  
"No I wouldn't say that-" - gerard  
"Clean the entire body. Wash away all the intestines." - frank  
"No way!" - gerard  
"And then you lick the wax from the ear" - frank  
"Absolutely not!" - gerard  
"You sure of that?" - frank  
"...promise not to tell?" - gerard  
*nod* - frank  
"I prefer the wax if an Gemini..." - gerard  
"WOULD YOU BELIVE IT! GEMINI IS YOUR COMPATIBLE SIGN!" - frank  
"Wow!" - gerard  
END


End file.
